


Kiss me?

by orphan_account



Series: The 12 Ships of Christmas. [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, I'm so so sorry, M/M, Merry Christmas have some Akakuro, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Kiss me?

“There!” Kuroko exclaims as he finishes attaching the mistletoe messily on a 2 foot pole.

He had devised a fool-proof plan to kiss Akashi-kun this Christmas. They were all having a party tonight and Kuroko was sure to get the kiss he had always wanted… Although it did occur to Kuroko that he must be inconspicuous.

Akashi Seijuuro, the boy Kuroko Tetsuya swore he only had 'Quite a admiration for'...or rather, the boy that everyone and anyone who knew Kuroko Tetsuya was fully aware of his infatuation with the formerly mentioned, fiery, red-headed boy and although his feelings were somewhat reciprocated, that was nothing Akashi Seijuuro was willing to act on. Although the thought of Akashi’s profession of undying love for the small boy with pale blue hair and cerulean eyes, passed through Kuroko’s head more often than he was willing to admit, none so much as the thought that flitted across Akashi Seijuuro’s mind every night of the day when finally maybe he would have to the courage to act on the love, he had come to know that he possessed for the bluenette.

“Kuro-chin, what am I doing here?” Murasakibara droned in a bored voice.

“I need to use your height just for tonight, and I promise I will let you have all of my Christmas dessert.” Kuroko pleaded.

Kuroko had requested Murasakibaras appearance at his house the night before the GoM and co.’s Christmas party.

“Fine, fine. What am I actually **_doing_** Kuro-chin . . .?”

Kuroko shoved the pole at Murasakibara and quickly explained his plan to the giant. Once fully aware of the details of said plan, he grudgingly agreed to take part in Kuroko’s elaborate escapade in which he would win over the love of Akashi Seijuuro. Although it was true that Murasakibara possessed a subtle schoolyard crush on the homicidal red head with heterochromatic eyes, he knew that Aka-chins feelings toward Kuro-chin were much more than that and at least they were reciprocated toward Kuro-chin, unlike his own. . . and hey ‘ _whatever makes him happy makes me happy, eh~_ ’

That night, Kuroko got ready with hours to spare, and spent the next two, trying to motivate Murasakibara to do the same. The drive there was tense, Kuroko had been waiting for this opportunity for longer than even Kagami knew. (Of course he was the first to know about this growing love bordering obsession towards _the_ Akashi Seijuuro) But it had developed even before then, Kuroko himself wasn’t even sure to be completely honest. Perhaps in the beginning of middle school? Maybe longer. He didn’t know. All he knew is that tonight, he would be finally fulfilling the one wish he had stayed up every 11:11 for, the ones he had used when he blew out the candles on his birthday, or that one time he saw a shooting star.

The party, as expected ran rather smoothly. There weren’t too many fights, bickering was of course utterly unavoidable however not too distasteful considering the company they all kept. It was only at the end of the night, when things had died down and there were no presents left to give or food left to devour, that everybody started to slowly depart from the house. Just as Akashi was walking out to his car, Kuroko saw his chance, people were only chatting and making small talk now and hurrying to their cars for warmth.

It was then that Kuroko finally fulfilled his wish. He tapped Akashi on the shoulder as he slotted the key into his car door.

“Akashi-ku…” He trailed off into a small whisper and pointed up to the mistletoe hanging on a pole only a short way above them. Akashi hesitated for a moment as he evaluated the situation, he could see the rosy red blush appearing on the smaller boys cheeks that didn’t have a thing to do with the bite of the harsh winds.

It only took Akashi a moment to weigh up the options and realise that this was the perfect time to do something he never would have the courage to do if he didn’t do so right at this very moment.

He grasped Kuroko’s petite jaw lightly in his hand and pulled slightly, dipping his head down to meet with Kuroko’s pink lips.

In that particular moment, the world went silent, the only sound Kuroko could hear being the breath escaping from their noses

This bliss however did not last for long, as suddenly he became aware of the people whooping in the background.

Murasakibara had dropped the pole in favour of clapping along with a wide majority of those who had attended the party and not departed early.

It’s not as if this interruption mattered much as neither of them payed very close attention to anything but the feeling of the others lips on their own at all.

 


End file.
